


Hungry Kitty 2.....

by TheHiddenFox



Category: Mother 4, Oddity - Fandom
Genre: French Kissing, Gen, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenFox/pseuds/TheHiddenFox
Summary: Travis ventures to his new pet for a nice time.





	Hungry Kitty 2.....

Travis had just walked out from the store with some cat food to the alley where he met his new pet Stickat. In the alley, Travis found a little scrap of paper on the floor with something drawn on it. It looked like…. A forest? Travis was unsure if the Stickat drew this, but was mostly wondering how a Stickat learned to draw. With confusion in his mind and the scrap of paper in his hand, he ventured off to the the nearest by forest. 

Travis held his weapon close as he knew there were other enemies here, but none of them seemed to be around. Travis could see little cat ears twitching behind a tree and facepalmed a bit as the Stickat attempted to hide from him. He walked toward the tree and checked behind it…. And found nothing…? He could have sworn it was the Stickat and looked all around the tree before starting to walk away from it shrugging. He felt something warm and soft wrap around his chest and gently pull him towards behind the tree.

It was the Stickat! Travis turned as the Stickat took its noodly body off of him, then he looked up at it as it purred. It licked his forehead, giving him a little smile, or it seemed at least. The Stickat, or, Morris as Travis had named him…. Her……. IT, seemed to be very happy with seeing him here. Perhaps it was impressed with how he knew to follow the drawing? Travis opened his mouth, about to ask if the Stickat had drawn the forest on the shred of paper he held in his hand.   
Before he could though, the Stickat smooshed its paw against his face gently. It seemed to be smiling seductively at him as it pushed its soft paw against his face, as if expecting him to enjoy it. He pushed its paw off his face as he curiously looked at it, and the Stickat tried to rub his face with it again. To no avail, Travis was left simply confused as to why it was even doing this. He thought it was perhaps trying to play with him and just let it before it got bored and placed its paw on his head, scruffing up his hair.

Instead after floating about for a short bit, it stared down at him, drooled, and brought him closer with its body and licked his face purring. He blushed, quickly pushing it off, and then showing the food he bought for it. Travis struggled to open the can, before realising he probably should have opened it before hand at home…. He thought to use his VOX powers on it, but thought that would harm the Stickat, so instead he found a nearby rock to bust the can open after a few hits. He held it up to the Stickat with a big smile on his little face, and the Stickat sniffed it for a bit before eating almost all of it within a few seconds, despite a few extra bits. 

Morris looked down seductively at Travis, his soon to be treat, Travis dropped the can nervously as it wasn’t enough to fill up the Stickat. The Stickat first pat his head with its paw, then briefly smooshed his face with it, and finally wrapping itself around him as it did last time. Travis had a feeling he knew what was coming next, but had hoped that instead it was just hugging him, as he struggled to release himself from its surprisingly tight grip. Morris purred as it squeezed him a little tighter a few times, and Travis had realised that last time, he had been defeated by the Stickat so it didn’t have to give much effort into keeping him under its grasp. Before Travis knew it, while he was thinking about this, the Stickat was already slowly licking his face, getting long tastes of him, again and again. The Stickat opened its mouth but hesitated, as it allowed him to stare for a while into his new home, at least for the rest of the day…. Except it was still morning, so he was going to be inside of it for a while…. 

Travis couldn’t just stay inside of his “pet” all day, so he struggled as much as he could, attempting as hard as he could to escape, and almost succeeding. The Stickat squeezed him in tighter than it had before, essentially locking him in place as much as he helplessly struggled. Morris meowed at him, and opened its mouth again as he struggled around. It continued to pull him in closer to its warm and wet mouth, its tongue pressed against his face. Travis was at a point of no return. His head was already in its mouth so he relaxed and it purred happily as its prey gave in to it, and relaxed its grip on him. It also slowed how fast it was swallowing him down, basically removing his head from its mouth and licking his face with a face of pleasure.... Purring and blushing a bit as it did.

Travis was feeling suddenly dazed and had no urge to escape… Could it be that he actually enjoyed being eaten by the Stickat?.... He pushed these thoughts aside as it linked lips with his, kissing him with a face of ecstacy, pushing its tongue that was just on his face, against his own. They blushed brightly as they embraced, Travis nervously pressing his tongue against Morris’, both with their eyes closed. They released each other from the long kiss, with a small string of saliva connecting them, and stared into each others eyes longingly. Travis panted, and nodded at the Stickat, he was ready for what was coming next.

Morris instead kissed him passionately again, purring as it did, both of them blushing brightly. The Stickat didn’t want this to end, saliva was drooling out of their mouths slowly as they continued kissing. Finally, Morris released Travis from the long smooch, both of them panting more than they had before, drool still on their faces. Travis gulped, as he felt that as they both wanted more, the Stickat was inevitably going to eat him. The Stickat licked it’s lips, tasting the last of Travis’ saliva and gulping it down, preparing itself to swallow him whole as it did last time. 

The Stickat hesitated for a bit, staring at his completely dazed and blushing face, staring back at him with their combined drool still on his face. The Stickat licked at all of his face, wanting to kiss him again, but decided to slowly open its mouth to start getting his face into its warm, squishy maw. Travis wasn’t even putting up a little bit of a fight and was just letting it happen as he stared into the back of the Stickat’s throat, it's uvula swinging a bit back and forth. Travis blushed as he was now looking down the Stickat’s throat, into its stomach….? He couldn’t tell where what started and what ended, but he did know that he would be there all day. His face pressed against its insides a bit as it continued to swallow him down happily, enjoying every moment of it. 

His clothes were becoming a bit moist from it’s saliva and juices as it completely swallowed the rest of his body down, making a “Gulp” noise as it did. He found himself curled up in its stomach, it seemed tighter in here than last time. He saw around him the cat food he got for it, he felt like…. Maybe he was its food this final time, too. The Stickat floated lower to the ground blushing and purring as its body was bulging from him struggling around a bit, and layed down gently, nuzzling its head against its belly. The Stickat seemed to giggle, as it watched its prey struggle around in its tight tummy. 

Travis pushed against the walls of the Stickat, attempting to somehow escape from it, even trying to push his way out of where he came from. He almost was successful once, managing to get his face to its mouth, but it quickly swallowed him back down, giggling as it did. Its stomach seemed to tighten in on him more as pressed his hands against its comfortably hot, squishy stomach walls. It seemed to moan a bit before closing its eyes relaxing itself and allowing its prey attempt to escape. Travis didn’t think it was going to digest him, but had a fear that it would, and struggled as much as he possibly could before tiring himself out…. He rested, curling up his body a bit, and its stomach seemed to get even tighter on him…

He weakly struggled against the inside of it and eventually was just rubbing its stomach gently. The Stickat purred and made a few noises as he did this, so he continued to do so, experimenting and attempting to get another reaction. It blushed a bit as it messaged the inside of it, and patted its paw on its belly and purred gently. He confusingly raised his eyebrow as he continued to message its insides gently, and the Stickat laid its head against a tree meowing and moaning a bit, blushing. Travis rubbed his hands around in circles against its stomach walls and the Stickat seemed to be enjoying its prey pleasing it, and feel right to sleep with little hearts appearing around it. (Hue) Travis continued to press his hands against its squishy inner belly, but wasn’t getting much of a reaction besides it purring and shifting around a bit every now and again.   
Travis sighed, closing his eyes and getting into a more comfortable position as he was certain that the Stickat was sleeping now, he relaxed his body, but just before dozing off to sleep, he felt some liquid seep into his shoe, tingling his foot a bit before falling to sleep….. When Travis awoke, or was happy to even be waking up, he found that he was still in the Stickat’s belly, however it seemed that his clothes were partially gone? His clothing had hole patches in them and he noticed that the cat food was completely gone! Could the Stickat have selective digestion?.... Travis wouldn’t be able to think about this for too long before he felt something touch him on his head. It was the Stickat’s paw! The paw reached around for him, before managing to grab his hand and began pull him out of its own stomach! Travis blushed as its hot stomach and insides squished gently against his face and body as if it didn’t want him to leave. As he was pulled out, the insides of the Stickat made subtle squishing noises as he was finally pulled out of its mouth, along with a few hairballs. 

Travis layed face first on the floor before standing and trying to wipe himself off of drool, and what he assumed to be stomach bile which surprisingly didn’t smell somehow. The Stickat purred and nuzzled his face, patting him gently on the head and giggling. Travis smiled and sighed, petting the Stickat and tugging at its collar a bit before it grabbed at his hand and floating gently in a direction, straight back into town. The sunset shone on both of them as they made their way down into town, and Travis waved goodbye to the Stickat before it disappeared back into the forest. Travis sighed and shook his head, as he walked calmly back to his home, wondering as to why his pet didn’t want to come with him. That was the least of his worries however, he had to explain why he was gone half the day to his mom and dad….. Fun…..

 

The End. Of this one anyways.


End file.
